Double Lives
by Frostgem
Summary: Making sure that squad 10 doesn't drown in sake parties and making sure their captain doesn't go mad are the third and fourth seat of squad 10 Diaya and Yurano. When the Vandereich attack with an unexpected ally things begin to get complex for the two and they may soon have to face the double lives they lead.


Chapter 1: The Calm Tension

Shock was the best way to explain the situation in the Soul Society. The death of a Lieutenant and the threat that the Soul Society would be gone in 5 days. Air was tense with the thought of the next battle and the knowledge that they could somehow seal a bankai. Captain's, Lieutenants, even 3rd seats were forced to buckle down and prepare in any way they could.

The tenth squad like any was no exception, the Captain and Lieutenant were both busy and their third seat strode down the halls. She gave a useless attempt at flicking away one of her blond bangs as her as her irritated violet eyes flicked round.

"Where is he?" She growled opening doors, scanning round and closing them again, "Yurano!"

Yurano Deshiki, 4th seat, trailed behind his enraged third seat. He smiled, _Well, she's in a good mood as usual!_ He slipped into another room, hopefully delaying her inevitable wrath...when he heard the door open. _Damn!_

"There you are?!" Diaya Aohoshi seemed to calm down, or at least seemed, "Captain need to see us."

Yurano brushed back his messy black hair, his blue eyes straying; he was finally going back to being serious. "Lets go..."

She waited for him by the door before striding back down the halls to the Captains office and knocked.

"Third seat, Diaya Aohoshi and fourth seat, Yurano Deshiki, reporting, sir." she announced.

"Enter," Came the familiar voice from the other side.

Diaya pushed the door aside and walked it. It was the normal scene. Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya sat behind his desk papers in front of him but this time it didn't look like he was working as he sat there with his hands around a cup of tea.

"I'm sure you both know what's going on?"

"Of course, sir," Diaya was quick to answer.

Yurano only nodded. The news had shocked everyone. Lieutenant Sasakibe wasn't a close friend, but it was still sad and frightening enough to make Yurano question the Soul Society's security...one Bankai, one second...one dead Lieutenant. _How, though?!_

"As you would expect wartime orders are back into effect," Hitsugaya began, "I will need you two to start preparing the squad for war, extra training sessions and no one slacking off,"

"Yes, sir," Diaya nodded.

"Which actually brings me to a certain errand I need running," Hitsugaya spoke looking directly to the empty desk in the office.

"Sir?" Yurano asked, sighing, "Where was Matsumoto last?"

"She hasn't come back from her Lieutenant's meeting so I would guess a bar near there," He told them, "I'll start gathering the squad for training while you two bring her back."

They walked out of the 10th Squad Barracks, then ran through the many corridors. Yurano turned to Diaya as he ran, "So many bottles do you bet this time?"

She put on a thoughtful look as she ran beside him, "Well it hasn't been that long since the meeting finished... 5...maybe?"

"Lets find out." Yurano ran to the bar that was finally in sight, and opened the door...to see Matsumoto asleep...again.

Diaya glanced over the bottles by her, "Damn way more than 5, that woman can drink."

Yurano glanced up at Diaya, "You're carrying her."

"I'm the superior officer, I order you to." She said smug, pulling a tongue,.

"Really...?"

"Yeah, live with it," She smiled a toothy grin.

As they walked out, Diaya heard him muttering curses until they returned...

* * *

The duo safely returned their drunk lieutenant to Squad 10's napping sofa and the busy time of training began. The entire Soul Society was covered with tense the tense calm before the storm was realised all too soon.

The calm that was before was brought to a crashing halt in the pillars of blue flame that shot out from around the seretei. Squads panicked despite warning of an attack, were taken completely by surprise.

Squad 10, like many, was no exception. The large group of people in the courtyard froze until Diaya got her thought process back. She didn't need her captain's orders to know what she needed to do.

"Everyone! You know the drill! Get to your posts, now!" She barked at the squad as her captain came out.

Despite the strong order there was still some panic, scrambling around each other squad members, somewhat organized.

"Good work," Hitsugaya spoke, "You two have your orders." he looked between his third and fourth seat.

Yurano led a group down to where the attack had started. _They_ were everywhere. _The Quincy._

Yurano barked off numerous orders faster than he could remember them. The "Vandereich", as they were called, had long-range bow and arrows. The shinigami had to close in.

"All or nothing," Diaya was quick to draw her zanpakuto and call it, "Navitas!"

holding the sword almost in a prayer position, the third seat broke her hands apart suddenly and the sword was gone. She balled up her fists and few times feeling the familiarity of her shikai, a pair of grey and purple gloves.

"Yurano, I'll cover you." She glanced to him, then quickly back to the target.

Yurano leaped out from cover and purposely ran into the nearest Quincy, smashing him in the head with his hilt, then slicing down. He ducked around and cut another enemy...before one aimed at him with a bow. The arrow was fired and it flew through the air at speeds almost impossible to dodge. It was then Diaya raised her hand.

The arrow stopped before it hit her fourth seat. About half way there it was stuck in the air and with a flick of her wrist it flew back at the Quincy who fired it.

"Quincy are too easy for me," She sighed,

Yurano turned to her as they fought, "Diaya? Just one thing..."

"What?" She batted another arrow back that was about to hit one of her squad.

Yurano grinned, "Remind me never to piss you off...I feel like their arrows will be way more accurate."

All she did was give and evil smirk as the battle continued.

Yurano felt himself pushed to the ground. A figure ran past, cutting down numerous Quincy...Yurano recognized him as Kenpachi Zaraki; the Captain was paying no attention to Squad 10 as he disappeared into the battle.

Yurano continued to fight until a Quincy threw him back. Yurano locked..._blades_ with the Quincy as they combated.

Yurano shock took hold. _A Quincy with a zanpakuto?_

The figure finally took a logical form...as an arrancar.

* * *

**Authors' notes:**

**We do not own Bleach.**

**See that? 'we'? luls for this note I will declare that this is a collaboration fanfic with Naibu Ame who i shall like to his profile on mine if ya wanna find him. He had begun a final fantasy 13 fanfic atm if anyone is interested.**

**Naibu himself is shy and has nothing to say at the moment many nice reviews and you might hear from him :)**

**Naibu: Oh, thanks for the intro...lol**


End file.
